Riftwarped - race
The contaminated environment after the Fatewar (and futher damaged by the wars between the rival factions that followed) caused many creatures to become deformed in one or another. For the most part, Riftwarped of all types are hostile and chaos filled creatures looking to pillage and plunder. However, there are a few exceptions to the rule; Creatures who were largely avoided the taint of chaos and retain their full facilties. In some cases, the mutations were beneficial in nature. What ever benefits a Riftwarped might have gained from his condition is largely offset by the suspicion he suffers from others. Some communities totally ban Riftwarped and in extreme cases, Riftwarped hunters track them down for bounty. Fortunately, in this time of great dispair and lost hope, most have little time for racism and look at Riftwarped with favor or at least indifference. Because they are descended from the most prolific species, they are the most common type of mutant. Most commoners tend to consider Riftwarped to be evil and untrustworthy, which is true except in rare cases. Riftwarped are often found in communities that consist only of other Riftwarped. Most Riftwarped have some type of physical deformity, which makes it difficult for them to blend into some societies. Due to these deformities, they suffer penalties to most physical ability scores. However, their mutated genes have allowed them to exceed the average in terms of intelligence; they also tend to have a fine grasp of the magical laws. :: ::*Darkvision:Riftwarped Humans can see in the dark up to 60 feet. ::*Strong Soul: The essence of chaos that has infected the Riftwarped Human gives them certain benefits. The Character gains a +1 bonus to Fortitude and Will saving throws, as well as a +1 bonus to any saving throw versus Death magic. ::*Skill Affinity (Spellcraft): There innate understanding of magical laws give the Riftwarped Human a +2 racial bonus to spellcraft checks. ::*Quick to Master: Like their Human kin, they gain an extra feat during character creation. Of all the races, the Elves are the ones most impacted by the catalysmic events that happened on the surface. Not only were their homes destroyed and eons of history lost, but many were caught up in the Chaos Storms and changed ever more. The deep loss of their home and racial identity pushed most of the mutant elves down the dark path; but like the human Riftwarped, a few survived the events. Most commoners tend to consider Riftwarped to be evil and untrustworthy, which is true except in rare cases. Riftwarped are often found in communities that consist only of other Riftwarped. Most Riftwarped have some type of physical deformity, which makes it difficult for them to blend into some societies. Due to these deformities, they suffer penalties to most physical ability scores. However, many of these riftwarped elves have found they have a clearer vision of happenings and how best to interpet them. Some have even turned this to great advantage, as Elven Shamans are widely accepted where ever they go. :: ::*Low-Light Vision: Riftwarped Elves can see in the dark. ::*Strong Soul: The essence of chaos that has infected the Riftwarped Elves gives them certain benefits. The Character gains a +1 bonus to Fortitude and Will saving throws, as well as a +1 bonus to any saving throw versus Death magic. ::*Keen Sense: Riftwarped Elves retain the keen senses of their elven parents. ::*Alertness: +2 bonus to Spot and Listen checks due to finely tuned senses.